Inkjet printers have gained wide acceptance. These printers are described by W. J. Lloyd and H. T. Taub in "Ink Jet Devices," Chapter 13 of Output Hardcopy Devices (Ed. R. C. Durbeck and S. Sherr, San Diego: Academic Press, 1988) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,728 and 4,313,684. Inkjet printers produce high quality print, are compact and portable, and print quickly and quietly because only ink strikes the paper.
An inkjet printer forms a printed image by printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations of an array defined for the printing medium. The locations are conveniently visualized as being small dots in a rectilinear array. The locations are sometimes "dot locations", "dot positions", or "pixels". Thus, the printing operation can be viewed as the filling of a pattern of dot locations with dots of ink.
Inkjet printers print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto the print medium and typically include a movable carriage that supports one or more printheads each having ink ejecting nozzles. The carriage traverses over the surface of the print medium, and the nozzles are controlled to eject drops of ink at appropriate times pursuant to command of a microcomputer or other controller, wherein the timing of the application of the ink drops is intended to correspond to the pattern of pixels of the image being printed.
The typical inkjet printhead (i.e., the silicon substrate, structures built on the substrate, and connections to the substrate) uses liquid ink (i.e., dissolved colorants or pigments dispersed in a solvent). It has an array of precisely formed nozzles attached to a printhead substrate that incorporates an array of firing chambers which receive liquid ink from the ink reservoir. Each chamber has a thin-film resistor, known as a inkjet firing chamber resistor, located opposite the nozzle so ink can collect between it and the nozzle. The firing of ink droplets is typically under the control of a microprocessor, the signals of which are conveyed by electrical traces to the resistor elements. When electric printing pulses heat the inkjet firing chamber resistor, a small portion of the ink next to it vaporizes and ejects a drop of ink from the printhead. Properly arranged nozzles form a dot matrix pattern. Properly sequencing the operation of each nozzle causes characters or images to be printed upon the paper as the printhead moves past the paper.
The ink cartridge containing the nozzles is moved repeatedly across the width of the medium to be printed upon. At each of a designated number of increments of this movement across the medium, each of the nozzles is caused either to eject ink or to refrain from ejecting ink according to the program output of the controlling microprocessor. Each completed movement across the medium can print a swath approximately as wide as the number of nozzles arranged in a column of the ink cartridge multiplied times the distance between nozzle centers. After each such completed movement or swath the medium is moved forward the width of the swath, and the ink cartridge begins the next swath. By proper selection and timing of the signals, the desired print is obtained on the medium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,384, entitled "Integrated Nozzle Member and TAB Circuit for Inkjet Printhead," a novel nozzle member for an inkjet print cartridge and method of forming the nozzle member are disclosed. A flexible circuit tape having conductive traces formed thereon has formed in it nozzles or orifices by Excimer laser ablation. The resulting flexible circuit having orifices and conductive traces may then have mounted on it a substrate containing heating elements associated with each of the orifices. The conductive traces formed on the back surface of the flexible circuit are then connected to the electrodes on the substrate and provide energization signals for the heating elements. A barrier layer, which may be a separate layer or formed in the nozzle member itself, includes vaporization chambers, surrounding each orifice, and ink flow channels which provide fluid communication between a ink reservoir and the vaporization chambers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,805, entitled "Adhesive Seal for an Inkjet Printhead," a procedure for sealing an integrated nozzle and flexible or tape circuit to a print cartridge is disclosed, A nozzle member containing an array of orifices has a substrate, having heater elements formed thereon, affixed to a back surface of the flexible circuit. Each orifice in the flexible circuit is associated with a single heating element formed on the substrate. The back surface of the flexible circuit extends beyond the outer edges of the substrate. Ink is supplied from an ink reservoir to the orifices by a fluid channel within a barrier layer between the flexible circuit and the substrate. In either embodiment, the flexible circuit is adhesively sealed with respect to the print cartridge body by forming an ink seal, circumscribing the substrate, between the back surface of the flexible circuit and the body. This method and structure of providing a seal directly between a flexible circuit and an ink reservoir body has many advantages. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,998, entitled "Inkjet Cartridge Design for Facilitating the Adhesive Sealing of a Printhead to an Ink Reservoir," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,460, entitled "Inkjet Print Cartridge Design to Decrease Deformation of the Printhead When Adhesively Sealing The Printhead to the Print Cartridge;" improved headland designs are disclosed which alleviate some of the above-mentioned problems.
Flexible circuit leads are bonded to pads or electrodes on the outer edges of the substrate. To enable this bonding, a window is created in the flexible circuit to allow a bonder thermode to apply force and temperature to the flexible circuit leads that are resting on the bond pads. After the leads have been bonded, an encapsulant is dispensed across the window to protect the exposed bond pad region from intrusion of ink or contamination.
On most flexible circuits these leads are also protected on the back side by a laminated cover layer. In addition, the leads are further protected by the structural adhesive that is used to adhere the flexible circuit to the print cartridge body. However, there is a region at both ends of the substrate where the flexible circuit traces cannot be protected by the cover layer. In this region, the traces are only protected by the structural adhesive, and are therefore susceptible to corrosion and electrical shorting if ink penetrates the structural adhesive to flexible tape interface. This penetration of ink is increased due to the fact that the flexible tape to structural interface provides a wicking surface for the ink. This can lead to corrosion and electrical shorting behind the substrate. In addition, the encapsulant and the structural adhesive are cured at different stages in the manufacturing process and this creates a weak "cold joint" between the adhesive and encapsulant that can fail and permit ink intrusion. Finally, air pockets may be created on the underside of the flexible tape near the ends of the substrate when the structural adhesive does not squish uniformly against the flexible circuit during attachment of the flexible circuit to the print cartridge body. These air pockets can provide a path for ink to the flexible circuit traces or the bond pad region and thus lead to corrosion and electrical shorting of the leads or traces.
In inkjet printheads, adjacent electrodes or bond pads located on the printhead substrate can act as an anode and cathode and with ink serving as an electrolytic fluid. In this situation, bond pad electrochemical corrosion will occur due to the migration of metal ions under the driving force of the electric field established by a voltage bias.
In prior printheads this problem was minimal because they employed center-feed/side-connect designs. The older center-feed/side-connect designs were more robust because the bond pad regions were further away from the ink channel. Newer designs employ edge-feed/end connect designs to enable space on the die for active logic and an increased number of nozzles. This means the bond pads are closer to the ink channel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of isolating adjacent bond pads on the substrate to reduce ink corrosion due to ink penetration into the bond pad region of the substrate.